farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clintang84
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clintang84 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Resa1983 (Talk) 02:54, 9 August 2010 Rain Rain Go Away! Drops of Love from Rain! How are you mate? :) I hope you're doing good everytime. I admire you for being still Active Farmer in our Wiki! It's been past a year since you start contributing. I hope you will always be willing to contribute! Take care of yourself. :) best regards to the other admins too specially you and Ayopip :D Raiine (Talk) 13:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation Hi Clintang, {C Since you are an admin, can you activate Expanded Wiki Navigation in Wiki Features? I activated it on The Pioneer Trail Wiki and it works really good. Here is a suggestion for the mediawiki page: {C * FarmVille|FarmVille ** FarmVille_Updates|Updates ** Official_FarmVille_Podcasts|Podcasts (discontinued) ** FarmVille Wiki:IRC|Live Chat ** Zynga|Zynga * Market|The Market ** Seed|Seeds ***Pumkins ***Strawberries ***Wheat ***Hops ***Chandler Blueberry ** Tree|Trees ***Apple Tree ***Lime Tree ***Lemon Tree ***Cherry Tree ***Peach Tree ** Animal|Animals ***Belted Cow ***Horse ***Sheep ***Pig ***Cow ** Building|Buildings ***Sheep Pen ***Pig Pen ***Craftshop ***Livestock Breeding Pen ***Nursery Barn ** Decoration|Decorations ***Rest Tent ***Fruit Stand ***Grain Silo ***Post Office ** Farm Upgrade|Farm Upgrades ** Vehicle|Vehicles ***Seeder ***Harvester ***Tractor ***Combine * Category:Gameplay|Gameplay ** Collections|Collections ***Berries Collection ***Citrus Collection ***Cows Collection ***Flowers Collection ***Grains Collection ***Squash Collection ** Farmer's Market|Farmer's Market ** Co-Op Farming|Co-Op Farming ** Lost Animals|Lost Animals ***Wandering Stallion ** Mystery Items|Mystery Box ** Neighbors|Neighbors ** Ribbons|Ribbons ***Local Celebrity ***Good Samaritan ***High Roller ***A Pretty Penny ***Cream of the Crop * Event|Events ** Animal Sanctuary Event ** Wild Life Event ** Fairy Garden Event ** Animal Mastery Event ** Vineyard Event 22:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) {C {C Expanded Wiki Navigation enabled. I'm still working on getting the third menu tier to work properly. Magic words aren't working as expected. >:-( --Vandraedha 16:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, Clintang84. I tried to reply but my chat crashed and I was having issues getting it to reload. I replied to you on my talk page. --Vandraedha 21:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A Present As Well Thanks, bestfriend. haha :D Ayopip | Talk 13:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Dizziness Will Ensue. Tested it in the Theme Designer, and Dizziness might just... or will... ensue. xD Ayopip | Talk 07:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Advice Please Howdy There Clingtan84, would like your opinion and advice on whether the template events stub should or should not go on the top of the foals and calves pages eg. {C My thoughts go back to something like the foals and calves are really adopted by their dam or sire which have been introduced in that event, so because they will continue to be an adoptable item then the pages should not bare that particular event, where as the dame or sire most likely being limited to that particular event. {C What is your understanding in regards to the template event stubs? Plus therefore the foals and calves released should not be categorised in those events either? As always your opinion is appreciated. {C OCFVDcrewsupporter 00:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm What Do You Think ? Learning userboxes {C and : Well ? OCFVDcrewsupporter 14:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Spam Hello, I noticed there is another spammer person leaving comments on various Wikia pages again. They all have different IP addresses, but it sounds exactly like that one person from a few months back, but I doubt it's the same person. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know if you want to delete the comments, or another admin can. :) Farmerkieli45 | Talk 08:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) level Why does your profile say you're level 84? I thought you were level 170 something? Or is it just a joke? A joke I'm assuming Farmerkieli45 | Talk 06:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) {C Thank you for the post if you have the time can you check out my blog about terriers on farmville...Its mainly cause I need info on terriers so if you got info just tell me please ~Gina200119 Too True? Howdy There Clintang84, aka 'My Inspirational Guru' {C Have worked on the Penguin Escapade for your approval, if it looks good then please remove the stub, if not please feel free to alter as you see fit, hoping this meets with your approval. I have removed my blog "The Penguins Are Coming" now that the Escapade has commenced. Also, I have started the Quest Series pages eg. Every Journey Begins, a bit foreign for me as the quests info pages are new for me to create. Question re the Quest Nav Bar, where or how are the Quests Icons should be placed especially with the new Winter Wonderland 4th Farm, which by the way I am still waiting for!... {C As always your input and guidance is appreciated. {C Kindest Regards {C OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Too True ... Response Yes Good Morning :) {C I only had it as a stub while I was working on it, and now that you have polished it up and added the information that I was lacking (for which I am grateful), very satisfied that it is not a stub. I have put in alot of time and effort in working on the Wiki, so the badges are only a added incentive, and I do try to minimise any extra workload (and am only too happy to fix whatever is required). The only time that I have used a jpg file is when a png has not uploaded, there seems to be a bit of a glitch sometimes with the png (something that I have mentioned to Ayopip). There is also times where I am working without the aid of the preview, as it does not always operate. There is an increasing amount of new and re-released items, quests and etc, and there's not alot of others working on them, leaving many items being either missed out or information out-dated. I trust in yours and Vandraedha's guidance in improving this database. I am very grateful for your reference to what is in your eyes as perfect. My sole purpose on working on this Wiki is to maintain it as a great source of reference for game players new and old. {C Kinds Regards {C OCFVDcrewsupporter 22:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Teh Snow is Cash I believe Thanksgiving has just been finished in the United States, so should and could I replace the background? haha. :D and oh, I need your opinion. I got myself 12 FV Cash, so should I buy the Snowy Mountain on the Market? Or any other idea of what I could buy? Haha. Ayopip | Talk 06:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : Everything's fine with me, and our examinations were just finished like 6 hours ago. haha. And we don't do ThanksGiving here in the Philippines. But M.O.A. does have CHRISTMAS decorations already. Time for me to whip up a... CHRISTMAS Wiki Facelift :) Ayopip | Talk 07:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, we Filipinos tend to decorate for Christmas starting at the first Ber month, which is September. :D And I LOVE CHRISTMAS SONGS. :P Ayopip | Talk 07:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of Level Up Files Hi CT, Have deleted the tacky Level Images which I had uploaded, I trust that I have got them all, thus the userboxes should not show those files. Sorry, I was just following Greenny's example on her page: Level 101 and above. As there was not already the Level 250+ images created they then automatically went into the userboxes (well I think that is what happens). Not to worry, though, I have got onto it and deleted them, and will no longer upload any more level images. In trust Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 10:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Man! How do you delete your account, this wiki isn't for me, so can I opt out? Cheers Buddy Mut Friends Sorry CT, I encouraged friends via FB to find their FV answers on the wiki, and if they want to help out then to give it a try. I have fixed up the Pilgrim Turkey page that Mut tried to create do, he just didn't find it that easy after all. My apologisies Rose OCFVDcrewsupporter 07:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Seeking Advice Hi CT, was wondering with the introduction of the Winter Wonderland Farm whether the items being produced are still within the Winter Holiday Event (2011)?, therefor whether the Template Event (Winter Holiday Event 2011) top heading should or should not be placed on these items, or whether a seperate Template Event top heading be initialised for the Winter Wonderland Farm. Referring back to the introduction of the English Farm and the Lighthouse Cove, this was not clearly defined as consistent. What's your view on this? {C Kind Regards {C OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Drops of Love from Rain! How are you mate? :) I hope you're doing good everytime. I admire you for being still Active Farmer in our Wiki! It's been past a year since you start contributing. I hope you will always be willing to contribute! Take care of yourself. :) Raiine (Talk) 13:23, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just noticed ne comment on my blog that have link to page that contain viruses and other hazard programs. Can I somehow to remove that comment from blog or that can do some administrator? If you can help me this is a blog link- http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Greenny/Ways_to_lose_FV_cash. Look at last posted comment. Since comment is posted by user from this wiki I guess that you can warn user and prevent posting this kind of useless links. This is tipical scam link- like pege, share page and then download- VIRUS! I use several free antivirus protection programs and I got few notification about blocked site from harmful programs. Please delete comment from my blog and check does this user posted anything similar to other blogs or pages on this wiki. Greenny 16:57, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Dedication Congratulations on receiving the Wiki Hero Badge for 365 days consistent. WoW! p.s. just a quick look at your profile page, just a couple of tree mastery signs that are already uploaded as .(Name of Tree) Tree Mastery Sign-icon.png Kindest Regards Rose I understand completely how the game (with 4 farms) is now taking more time and with all the constant additions and changes (especially those damn quests) are exceeding demands on the wiki. Most of all family first, especially with a young family, providing for the family and family time is the most important, then if there is time after that then the game begins! LoL... Taking a bit of a back seat after 365 days is a deserved break, the wiki owes you at least that! Best wishes, in all your adventures, and no doubt will be keeping in touch (giving me a kick now and then! LoL). Wishing the very best to you and your family a joyous christmas season. Kindest Regards Rose Congrats and Thanks! HUGE congrats on 1 year badge and I will try to be that persistent since I am on one third of way to that badge. I know that you done great job of keeping this wiki updated so I hope that you will not stop to edit and update it, this wiki need much of good admins, and much good users that will keep it updated. I know how stressful is comming on wiki every day and trying to do not miss a day! Well now you will slow a little and recharge batteries and back with even more enthusiasm! I will work with Rose, Vandraedha and few new very active users on keeping this wiki updated but I hope that you will show up from time to time to check our work. Thanks for feature for November, I really appreciate it and I will try to justify it. Any recognition is welcome and I'm glad that I learned to make usefull edits. Working on this wiki interest me on learning programing so maybe I will follow Rose and switch to Source Mode. For now I am mainly working on Visual Mode, but maybe in future that will change! Once again huge congrats on Wiki Hero bedge and thanks for feature for November! Greenny 14:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) rude manners Hi, me again... Some user leave rude message on my talk page and on page of some other users, can you remove it? By my email name of user is DeputadoHumor. Think that is that same user that leave message on my blog few days ago. Does only admins can to delete coments and do that kind edits or I can do that but I did not see that option? Greenny 21:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Bothering You? haha, I know. Soon enough will have a hundred farms :P and there's an ocean breeding pen too :) Ayopip | Talk 08:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) what another aquariumville ocean panaroma? OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC)